The Dark Lord position
The Dark Lord position holds a very sinister objective within the wizarding world and can cause people who are involved with the person in this role to be severely punished. The Dark Lords are evil and conduct magical wars on schools of witchcraft and wizardry and bring vain to the wizarding world. '' '''Rustilius Sunstrider ~ 2014 - 2015 ' Rustilius Sunstrider was a very high ranked Dark Lord and brought the wizarding world to utter chaos. He attempted to gain as many followers as possible and succeeded. Before this, however, he was noticed as gathering people to join him as followers but no action was taken. After a few months/years, the world fell into war between all allegiances. This dark lord was not hesitating to remove the only person who stood in his way. Jaybles Droobledore. He commanded his followers to bombard him in Knockturn Alley. Droobledore was later defeated by Dark Followers. With the fall of the headmaster and no response from the Ministry of Magic, a few members of the Order of the Phoenix and Aurorlocks worked together to bring peace to the wizarding world. Genesis Dissidia fought for justice against these dark beings. Later that day, a funeral was held for the almighty Droobledore. Unexpectedly, he swooped in as a dragon. Thus, a battle began for protection of the school which resulted in the death of Rustilius in the Chamber of Secrets. As a result of their victory, two weddings were held that night and Genesis Dissidia was deemed Head of the Aurorlocks Department and vowed to protect the magical world. Dantriomir Karkaroff ~ 2015 - 2016 After the downfall of Rustilius, the streets of the magic world seemed calm and even Knockturn Alley seemed a more content place. All the followers of the previous Dark Lord had either been defeated or locked up in the magical prison. Ever since the day Genesis brought down Dantriomir, he had not been arrested. He fled to the underground parts of Knockturn to stay in hiding from ongoing rebels against Dark Followers. Tom Vulchanov & Magatha Arygos were still very loyal to the Dark Followers and reformed and allowed Dantriomir Karkaroff to lead them into defeating the Ministry and the school. After much discussion it was agreed that they would avenge Rustilius behind the lead of Dantriomir as the Dark Lord. With Aurorlocks searching the area it was time that the base was moved and created in an area that would never be infiltrated by the Ministry. Jaybles Droobledore, the headmaster of the magical school, however kept a close eye on his professors knowing that some of them were known for their dark ways but was wise enough not to act on this knowledge. It took no time for the dark ones to recruit students within the school as well as find some of their old loyal friends. In this time, The Order of the Phoenix began to grow and now had Reggie Krum leading them. The Order fought for the peace of people and their alliance with the ministry had fallen. There now lies four groups of people in the anticipation of possibly the biggest war within the wizarding world. The Auror Department of the Magical Law Enforcement who protect the people of the Ministry of Magics concerns, The Order of the Phoenix who fight to protect everyone, The Death Eaters who follow the Dark Lord Dantriomir and vow to take control of the wizarding world, and lastly the people of the wizarding world. Dantriomir Karkaroff was later defeated by Aurorlocks and decided to work in the Ministry of Magic (under a close supervision) for a short amount of time - given permission by the minister of magic to redeem himself. After a few months of work, he decided to lead a school like his distant relative, Jaybles Droobledore although it is unknown on how he came to becoming the headmaster- some say he killed the previous headmaster and blamed it on an accident with magic and then volunteered to lead. He retired to the Dormunstrad Institute to teach students and to continue the legacy of the previous headmaster of teaching Dark Arts. With this in mind, he was not punished for teaching Dark Arts as that was what the school was famous for however Genesis did keep an eye on the school before his downfall as Head of Aurorlock Department. He now leads Dormunstrad Institute, the host of 2016's Yule Ball. He is favoured by many people of the wizarding world and is rumoured to still have some dark magic within his soul. Seberius Gregorovitch ~ 2016 - ???? Seberious Gregorovitch was first introduced as Dark Lord when he led the attack on a previous Yule Ball. Students and professors tried to divert him away from the school but he successfully fled with his followers who once again wanted to avenge of previous Dark Lords. Seberius resided with his followers in the sewers of Knockturn Alley for an amount of time. After this, he led another attack on the Valentine's Festival. However, the school had more protection. With the phoenixes being led by Finnian Mulciber and the Aurorlocks led by Doctor Doge, they drove the Dark Followers way and victory was for the people in the truce between Aurorlocks and Phoenixes. A few months after this, he led another attack, a highly dangerous one, on the school of witchcraft and wizardry. He unleashed beasts of all kind to attack students and the school. The school was guarded by the allegiance leaders and students who were loyal to their school. The reason for this attack was that the school's secretary, Gwyndolyn Gregorovitch, had stolen Seb's horcrux in an attempt to destroy the people of the dark at last. The battle lasted a few days. In the end, Droobledore and Seberius duelled in the Great Hall and the dark lord retreated as soon as he recieved a call about all of his animals all being defeated. He and his followers now stay in a hidden place, only known by few.